SB
by Lazy Lazuli
Summary: Silena likes to monogram her stuff, so none of the other girls in the Aphrodite Cabin can steal it. Just "Silena Beauregard" in nice fancy lettering. But one day, she starts monogramming her stuff "S.B."...


**S.B.**

Lazy Lazuli

_Intricacies:_

_Don't know why, but I felt like writing a quick one shot._

_By the way, their age isn't exactly expressed in the books, but I've chosen to make them older than Percy._

I don't know why, but I've always liked my stuff monogrammed. Just something about the fact that something belongs to _me_.

You see, I knew pretty early that I was a daughter of Aphrodite. My dad had always been proud of me for that, and my first visit to Camp Half Blood was when I was five. I went into the Aphrodite cabin, of course, and stayed there for a couple of days while my dad was on a business trip. The Aphrodite kids kinda just ignored me, because I was only there for a few days. So I just observed. And you know what I realized?

Aphrodite girls are _catty_.

They just are. Copying clothes, sabotaging make up, these girls would do anything to be the prettiest, or the best dressed, or even the best _smelling_.

But what really got me mad was that these girls _stole_. One day, you saw a girl wearing a yellow dress, the next day another girl was wearing it. I _hated _it. So as soon as I got home, I got out the sewing machine and monogrammed all my clothes with my name.

_Silena Beauregard_.

That's what all my clothes said. My make up bag, my nail filer, my purse, my lipstick set, every time I bought something, it was monogrammed straight away. I even got this special pen for things that couldn't be sewn on.

When I was old enough to go to Camp Half Blood, I would be ready. Nobody's going to be stealing from _me_.

Plus, monogramming makes things look pretty!

~*~

Well, it's been one week since I first came to Camp Half Blood. All my stuff is one hundred percent known as _my_ stuff, thanks to all my monogramming. A few of the other girls have copied me and started monogramming too. But one of the girls, Paris, only puts her initials "P.H." on her stuff. Kind of weird if you ask me, it doesn't really look as pretty. And if you've got something big to monogram, it looks really trashy just stretching two letters over the whole thing.

You'll never catch _me_ just monogramming initials.

~*~

It's now been three months since my arrival at camp, and I've got a bit of a secret.

It's not much of a secret, but if my roommates knew, they'd think I was crazy.

Anyways, whenever I have a bit of free time, I like to sneak down to the armoury, and look at their creations from the window. The stuff they make there is really cool, especially the stuff from the Hephaestus cabin! And it's not just weapons either. I don't think anyone else knows, but the Hephaestus cabin has their own little secret hiding place in the armoury where they hide _statues_.

One day, I spied a foot tall statue of Aphrodite in the hiding place, and it's _gorgeous_. Seriously, I think that if they –

Oh, no! Someone's coming! Oh, _please_ don't be someone from Aphrodite Cabin…

Thank Zeus; it's just someone going inside the armoury. If someone from Aphrodite Cabin caught me here, they'd call me a freak. Or even worse, they'd spread rumours that I had a crush on a Hephaestus guy, which is _not_ true. I mean, no offense to any gods up there, but Hephaestus's children aren't really lookers…

Whoa. Except _him_. I let out a tiny little gasp…

And _he_ heard.

And he looked up at the window and saw me. He had the best eyes…

Oh, no, I had to get out of here! I quickly backed away from the window, but then I tripped on a stupid piece of metal that somebody threw out the window! That had to be the least graceful thing I ever did, not counting the time that I accidentally knocked a hundred dollar box of chocolate from my dad's store into my cat's litter box. That stupid piece of metal even cut my foot, because I was wearing the latest style of flip flops, and they slipped off easily.

And then _he_ came out of the armoury.

"Oh, are you okay? Did I startle you?" he asked. Ha! _I _startled_ him_?

"Uh, that's all right." I said, trying not to stare into his eyes in case I melted my brain from staring into his amazing eyes for too long.

"No, you're bleeding!" he said. "Come into the armoury, there's some medical stuff in there."

"Oh, okay…" I said, following him into the armoury.

For all the time that I spent staring into the armoury, I had never actually been inside before, and never noticed the white cabinet full of medical supplies.

"I'm Beckendorf, by the way." he said, rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

"Beckendorf? Is that your first name?" I asked, making myself comfortable on a chair.

"No, my first name's Charles. But no one ever calls me that." said Beckendorf, pulling up my foot and applying the medicine.

He had the most gentle hands… It was almost like he was massaging my feet…

"You don't mind if I call your Charlie, do you?" I asked. I thought Charlie fit him way better than _Beckendorf_. Beckendorf made him sound like some kind of thug.

"Of course not." said Charlie. "Well, you're all done here. What were you even doing out here?"

I blushed a little bit. "Er… Well, I like admiring all the stuff in here… Please don't tell anyone?"

"Of course not" he said again, helping me to my feet. "Just be careful, okay, Silena?"

"Sure." I said, leaving the armoury. But at the last minute I turned back. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

Charlie chuckled. "Your name's monogrammed all over your stuff, Silena."

~*~

That night I flopped onto my bed, thinking about Charlie. '_I'm going to marry that boy one day' _I thought to myself.

"Hey, Silena! Our shipment from Juicy Coture is here!" shouted my roommate Andrea. "You finally got your designer t-shirt!"

I leaped from my bed and squealed. I had ordered that shirt _weeks_ ago, and it's finally here!

I set to work at my sewing machine monogramming my new shirt, after trying it on, of course, thinking about Charlie's hands at my feet…

"Uh, Silena?" asked Andrea, whispering for some reason, from the bunk above mine.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why are you monogramming that shirt "Silena Beckendorf?" asked Andrea.

I looked down and realized that my daydreaming had gone a little too far…

"Isn't Beckendorf that new kid from the Hephaestus Cabin?" asked Andrea. Then she gasped. "Ooh… You have a crush on him!"

"Shh!" I said. "Okay, fine, but you can't tell _anyone_!"

"Chill out, Silena, I'm not telling anyone. Although, you may want re-monogram that." said Andrea, smirking.

Quickly, I got out my scissors and pulled out the thread displaying "Silena Beckendorf".

Then I started monogramming my own name when I stopped for a second. Silena Beauregard... Silena Beckendorf… "S.B."

I smiled as I re-monogrammed my t-shirt. Someday, I promised myself, I wouldn't need to hide my crush behind initials. And maybe someday I could actually be Silena Beckendorf, and not just "S.B.".

'_Oh, you will, honey,_' said my mother's voice in my head.

Andrea snickered. "Just be careful not to switch those letters around." she said.

_Intricacies:_

_Who wants a sequel?_


End file.
